Invasion America: The War of Two Worlds
by Chii Motosuwa
Summary: Separated from his father, Cale-Oosha, once again, David Carter struggles to save the planet of his birth from the hands of his own blood relative, the Dragit. Will he succeed before the war between his two worlds begin, or will he perish?
1. Prologue

Invasion America: The War of Two Worlds  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is pretty much my first fic for FF.net, not to mention my first Sci-fi…… so bare with me. ^^;; Anyway, I don't own Invasion America and yeah, no money was made for this piece of work (Corporate owners and licensing groups: Hooray!) …. *coughs* Continuing on, I made this fic for fun, so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
September 17, 1982  
  
Charles Air Force Base  
  
The Utah Desert  
  
It's been nearly 10 years since Professor Navi V'Halla had worked for the Charles Air Force Base. She was no longer the smiling naïve young "genius" of a teen everyone back in her world talked about at every corner. So much has changed since then, but the glimmer of her slanted bright purple eyes was never lost, nor the kind hearted smile that usually appeared on her mouth. Her mind also never ceased to have that determination to find the truth and find a solution to every problem. Things that did change were her height, her physical built, more slender and mature. Her childish face now bared well defined, yet elegant features. Her lips were fuller and some signs of age appeared on the sides of her eyes from all the long nights she's spent researching in the lab.  
  
As for her so called research, she was head of the Genetics lab in the Charles Air Force Base. She had been in charge of creating life from a single cell, something her planet greatly needed, her dear dying planet called Tyrus. The single cell growing project was to help Tyrus grow crops with their technology. The planet's ecosystem was close to total extinction, and they needed samples from earth to rebuild it. So far, the experiments were successful. Soon, the news was passed on to the base's leader, the one who is called "General Konrad" here on Earth, someone she considered very suspicious. She had every right to be. Not long after, an order to help multiply numbers of the creatures called "Manglers" was put out to them for the sake of protecting the base from "trespassers".  
  
Everyone in Tyrus found the manglers disgusting and greatly feared them. They were disfigured fierce creatures and yearned for blood. But Navi felt only sympathy. These creatures were born from their own mistake and they look at them so lowly when they should be blaming themselves. The fact that the only person from her world who was willing to feel that guilt was their former Oosha, was very degrading to her as a Tyrusian.  
  
In her years on Earth she met a soldier named "Akio V'Halla". Not soon after, he became her kia-thaama, her "beloved always". But he left her after hearing of the plans of Cale-Oosha heading for Earth for a so called "visit" and felt that something was truly wrong. He had told her to stay in the base to become a contact as he left to assure their Oosha was safe. When everything has been cleared, he would return to her, alive. With one last embrace and a lingering kiss, he was gone. That was in August 23, 1980. Weeks after, she longed for him greatly as she felt the loneliness of his absence. But with that longing and desire, she was blinded by the sudden proposal given to her by the Chief of staff of the Science department and a personal request by the Dragit himself, Cale-Oosha's very uncle. A request by the Dragit means a request from her one and only King. This was a great honor. They proposed to her to try and create a genetically altered life form, for the good of her research. It would help birth complications on Tyrus and give women, who aren't as fruitful as others, a chance to feel the joys of mother-hood. Those sweet words touched her soul, "For the good of her people", "For Tyrusians who longed for motherhood". She believed them. She knew the loneliness of having no one, no kia to give one's love to, may it be a husband, or a child. Without hesitation, she agreed.  
  
The development of the project came to a pause after Cale-Oosha himself came to Earth in April 12, 1981. There was her king, but no Akio. Worry overwhelmed her. What could have happened? Then, that worry was taken over by sheer horror as she witnessed the attempted murder of Cale-Oosha by his own uncle. Many of her comrades, loyal to Cale, abandoned the base and ran into the Utah Desert. Not soon after, a Tyrusian man name Sarius Krai came to their base, questioning all the remaining soldiers and people connect to the ones who had run away. Navi did go. She couldn't. What if Akio came back just then? What if he returns to take her with him and she's no longer there? Suddenly, it struck her. The request about creating a child with their technology was really just a request from the Dragit and not from the true Oosha at all, but for what purpose? Her questioning was forcefully halted when the truly alien like man called Sarius Krai questioned her loyalty. She had to lie. She had to tell his hideous looking Tyrusian that she followed the Dragit or else she'll be killed. And there was no way she could let that happen until she knows where her Kia is.  
  
Luckily, Navi's mental powers were very strong. She hid her fear and calmed herself as she uttered the most disgusting phrase she had ever uttered in her life.  
  
"Hail to the Dragit."  
  
But that was not enough. She had no other choice. She had to continue the project for the sake of living through all of this to seek news of her Kia.  
  
  
  
************ to be continued*************  
  
Yay! A prologue that's actually short. Joy. Anyway, chap 1 should be up soon after I try and improve my grammar. ~_~ I wouldn't mind if people point out spelling mistakes for me too. I need the corrections. ^^; That's all. Peace out. 


	2. Chapter 1: Birth

Invasion America: The War of Two Worlds  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, look~ I finished editing. I'm sure I missed something around here. Again, I don't own Invasion America and no money was made for this piece of work. The characters of this series belong to their designated owners, except the one's I made up obviously. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 01  
  
August 23, 1982  
  
Charles Air Force Base  
  
The Utah Desert  
  
Finally, the tedious research had bared fruit as the first Tyrusian child grown outside a womb was born to the world. Most importantly, it was born in the exact month and day of her kia's departure. An addition to that, this was her child, created from her and her kia-thaama's genes. She was their very first child. Navi always wanted a daughter. She considered her as a gift from the heavens.  
  
The baby was slightly pale in color, but her slanted purplish blue eyes were beautiful as they also had a mysterious dark jade-like shimmer. Her jet black hair was all wet and messed up on her small head, and had small delicate hands that carefully wandered and reached around the face, which immediately registered as the face of her mother, who looked right at her, smiling and close to tears of joy.  
  
"Akio, you're seeing this right?" she muttered in a thick voice, "You're seeing her, right?"  
  
She took in a deep breath and snuggled the child close to her face.  
  
"My little Kia." She whispered to the child's ear as it cooed and touched her face with her small hands.  
  
This was utter bliss. Who would have thought that happiness like this would end so soon? She had forgotten about the fact that this child was a result of a project… and experiment. And soon, the truth slowly unveiled itself. In less than a week after the child's birth, Major Zerin Nikte, the chief of the science department and childhood friend to her kia- thaama, had appeared with soldiers armed with arbuses in the lab. They took Navi to General Konrad instantly. The news of the child's successful birth had eventually reached the man.  
  
At first, Konrad congratulated her for a job well done, and then followed,  
  
"The rest of the project will now be handed to Major Nikte with the report and the results of the experiments that had been made. This also includes the custody of Prototype A of project 110. But, you and your crew shall assist him with the further enhancement of the project as well. Is this understood professor?"  
  
"Prototype A?" "Project 110?" Her little kia may have started out as a project, but she was a living being. Then again, this is something coming out of one of the people who call manglers, "abominations of the universe". But still, this— this MAN! He's speaking of HER daughter as if she was a thing more than a living person! She forced the feeling of outrage back into her and calmed herself.  
  
"With all do respect, sir. This project is mine. It had been mine from the beginning as it should be till the end. All responsibility and heavy research had been held by me more than any other per—"  
  
"That maybe a fact Professor, but my orders stand as it is." Konrad interrupted.  
  
"No! You can't do this!" Navi protested, feeling the anger rising again inside her, "She's my child!"  
  
General Konrad stared at her in surprise, which changed into a humored grin.  
  
"'Your child', Professor?"  
  
That's right. They didn't know everything about this project. She had to say this. She couldn't lie. She's say anything to keep control of this "Project 110". She gave everything to this assignment, her time, her life… even her own…  
  
"Are you telling me that the genes that— that creature originated from was from you?" he uttered in a somewhat amused voice.  
  
She clenched her hands into fists to calm herself. She felt like she was being mocked. What was so funny?  
  
"Correct, sir." She answered, unashamed to admit it.  
  
Konrad eyed her carefully with hands clasped together in front of his face. The grin slowly disappeared from his face as he finally understood her seriousness. Sighing deeply, he swung his seat around to face the blinded window behind him and laid back on the comfort of the leather cushioned chair.  
  
"Professor V'Halla, you didn't seem to have realized the dangers of using something so personal on an experiment of this level. If it had failed, you could have been accused of many things. You seemed to have over looked the jeopardy it could cause to your name… But then again… if the rest of the research does prove to be successful, it could put you into good terms with the Dragit."  
  
The rest of the research? What is the rest of the research anyway?  
  
"What are you saying, sir?"  
  
"As you may already know, we are on a mission to pacify this world called Earth in the name of the Dragit. And we need an army… a strong army, an army that can withstand the Erdlufi forces without doing much damage to our own." He continued, "We need soldiers who can be 100% loyal and be able to harness their power more than the usual Tyrusian being can. They will become one of our armies' 'Trump Card' as the Erdlufi's would say it, our 'Super Soldiers'. So…"  
  
He spun back around to face her.  
  
"We needed you to make the birth of biotic artificial beings from scratch possible so we could make our dream army come true."  
  
Navi's eyes were wide in shock. This was the true purpose of Project 110. Her very own child was to be a soldier of mass destruction, a so- called "Super Soldier". She had thought that the Dragit and his men were mad to have committed treason against Cale-Oosha more than a year ago, but now she was truly sure that they were insane! Anger turned to fury and she launched herself towards Konrad, but was quickly held back by two pairs of hands. Damn! She forgot all about the two officers in the room.  
  
She struggled to free herself from them so she could get her hands around that infuriating man's neck who was sitting behind the desk before her and strangle the life out of him. Too much avail, she was too weak for them, but she didn't give up. She continued to try and free herself from their grasp.  
  
"You can't do this!" she cried as tears finally found their way to fall from her eyes, "This is outrageous! You're all mad! I'm not going to let you do this!!"  
  
Konrad smiled at her creating a shiver to creep up her spine. Something was up. She felt the dark intent in that smile. The room was suddenly quiet for a moment and she stopped struggling, hearing heavy footsteps approaching the door and a familiar voice… no… crying!  
  
"My baby…!" she thought painfully.  
  
The door slammed open, and there, stood Major Zerin Nikte with a small bundle of cloth wrapping a small child in one arm and an arbus in the other hand. Zerin Nikte was a tall man, about 6'5". His slanted eyes were in the color of dark purple, and his temples were deeper than most Tyrusians, though he was still a handsome looking man. His eyes had a cold stare as he looked from one person to the other in the room, then stopped at Konrad and gave him a nod. He suddenly held the arbus closely to the back of the child's head, pressing deeply into her soft skin. The child wailed even louder. Navi's eyes went wide in horror as she finally realized something else in the air. The smell of burnt flesh. She glimpsed at Zerin, then to Konrad, and then back to her crying daughter.  
  
"My kia!!" she cried, "What did you do to my kia?!!"  
  
"Don't worry," Zerin said in cold reassurance, "It's only a scratch."  
  
She finally noticed the blood stain at the left side of the bundle of cloth that wrapped around the child. They had hurt her. They had hurt her baby. Her tears overflowed even more.  
  
"Make up your mind, Navi V'Halla." Konrad uttered in a harsh voice, "You know that we can always spare one prototype for the development of another very, VERY easily."  
  
She didn't have much of a choice. Zerin was ready to blast her child to heaven before she even had a chance to see the rest of this beautiful Earth. She was going to loose the only thing she had left of her kia- thaama, her Akio. She stopped struggling completely and the two soldiers that held her back let her fall back on to the chair as she tried to calm her voice. In Tyrusian she said, grief stricken…  
  
"All right… I'll help you…"  
  
  
  
April 13, 1998  
  
Pitchfork, Utah  
  
Doc pulled over his truck in front of the café. It was noontime and his stomach growled just as badly as the slate blue creature at the back of the truck did.  
  
"Don't you worry, Blue." He said reassuringly to the mangler, "I'll get you something to eat soon, boy."  
  
The Desert sun was at full blaze today. Almost enough to fry an egg with the blaring heat. Doc got out of his truck and headed towards the general store. The old Sheriff of the area resigned not long after his encounter with the young Oosha and Blue. It's not very surprising. The man was scared half to death. He must be somewhere half across the country, shivering in fear by now. But because of that, the information about the young Oosha being in the area did not reach the authorities. Speaking of the kid, he wondered how he was doing now.  
  
After arriving in the store, he browsed around the shelves for supplies; two packs of bottled water, some kitchen and washroom necessities, then a LOT of food. Blue may not be a picky eater, but when he eats, he EATS. He paid for the items and hauled them back into the passenger side of the truck, then took out a nice thick piece of prime beef, and threw it into the back of the truck. Before he could say anything, the slate blue mangler had pounced on the meat and devoured it heartily.  
  
"Enjoy your meal." He laughed, and then trudged away towards the café, the Greasy Spoon, to get himself something to eat as well.  
  
He entered the café and waved at the woman standing at the bar. One thing hasn't changed. This place needed a good cleaning. He sat on one of the stools by the bar and ordered the usual. He looked around the place and noticed a few three others were in the café at his left. They were regulars, sitting in there to get the usual cup of coffee or some cold drinks. In a few minutes, his meal was ready. He had ordered bacon and scrambled egg sandwich and a steaming cup of coffee, both in a fairly consumable condition. He couldn't complain. This was the best this town could offer, and it was the closest to his place most of all. He bit on to the sandwich when the café door opened and a young woman entered.  
  
Doc took interest in her. She stood about somewhere between 5'8" or even 5'11". She wasn't a familiar face and she was somewhat peculiar, wearing a black hat that covered her face, a white shirt, and jeans with a matching jean jacket. A jean jacket? Who'd wear that at this weather? It was clear that this one was a tourist or something. The skin that was visible on her face, mainly her cheeks, was pale and sweaty. She's been reasonable enough to tie her long black hair back into a pony tail, but not sensible enough to take off her jean jacket at least. Strange woman, he thought. She stalked passed him and sat at the furthest table to Doc's right from the rest of the people in the shop to by the window. She turned to look outside the window, making her more peculiar. What was she doing? She looked interested at something outside. But there was an unreadable grin on the woman's face as she watched whatever was out there. Then, one—no, the only other waitress in the café came up to her and asked what she wanted. Doc returned his attention to his food. He had better finished eating or Blue would get very moody if he's kept in there too long in this heat.  
  
He ate away and drank the rest of his coffee, paid the woman at the counter, then headed out. The door closed behind him as he walked towards the truck. He stopped mid-step when he heard the café door open and close again. He turned around and saw nothing. Everything was quiet except for maybe the small growling noises the Mangler was making in the back of the truck. Blue must be gnawing on the remains of his meal. He continued to his truck and fished out the keys from his pocket. As he was about to place them into the lock, a cold feeling item was pressing against the back of his head. Doc lifted his hands slowly up into the air. This was a familiar feeling. A hand gun? Some sort of gun. No… it maybe worse.  
  
"Lovely pet you got there." The person behind him said in an amused tone, wielding what feels like the tip of an arbus to him aimed straight at his head, "Mind explaining that?"  
  
"You still have a horrid way of greeting people, don't you?" Doc chuckled, "Such a sadistic child you are."  
  
Doc spun around only to see the young woman from the café, smiling at him. Only this time, it wasn't a young woman, but a teen. The hat that covered her face was now long gone and her pale face was clear into view with bright purplish blue eyes with a jade green glimmer flashing wildly against the sun. The item that Doc had suspected to be a weapon was a metal ring which held a bunch of gold and silver colored keys. It was just a plain key holder. It sort of reminded him of the keys prison guards would usually carry in the movies he saw in the café.  
  
She tapped the back of the truck and called Blue's name, who answered with a small howl and a scratching noise against the metal wall. Blue wanted to get out. He knew the person at the other side and wanted to greet her.  
  
"What brings you here?" Doc questioned.  
  
"I need some information." She simply replied.  
  
He frowned at her.  
  
"Being an intelligence officer, that should have been easy for you to acquire at the Washington office."  
  
"You know what snobs those guys can be, mostly with Charles Air Force down in the gutters." She retorted, "And besides, they know nothing about it. I heard this from a crazy bird at Salt Lake City…"  
  
She paused, and then smiled, turning to Doc completely.  
  
"…about a certain monster and a handsome prince handling a peculiar glove who wandered into a small Utah town, with an old man who no one really knows very much." The smile turning to a grin, she let out a smirk.  
  
"You found the Sheriff, huh?"  
  
"Yup. He was blaring out the craziest things at the office. They had to take him to the Utah Center of Mental Health and Addiction, under the orders of a special agent of course."  
  
Doc finally returned a grin.  
  
"You didn't."  
  
She winked at him and uttered something in Tyrusian which meant "It's a se-cr-et~"  
  
  
  
***************to be continued************  
  
I tried to follow Christie Golden's format with the dates and places, just like how she wrote "Invasion America: On the Run". Of course, I'm not even a tad bit close in getting to her writing style. I tried though… But my own style gets in they way. As you may notice, I go back and forth through out the storyline. I'm aware of it, thanks. It will be confusing once David pops into the storyline. Anyway, hope it's been interesting so far. 


	3. Chapter 2: The End of a Dreamer

Invasion America: The War of Two Worlds  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invasion America and no money was made for this piece of work. The characters of this series belong to their designated owners, except the one's I made up. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it so far. I'm hard at work into chapter 3. I wouldn't mind a few fact pointers from the people who are more familiar with the series. (Too bad they never finished it.) I know I'm missing a few things or have some things not exactly consistent with the series, but I'm following Christie Golden's books. *shrugs* Gomen.  
  
Chapter 02  
  
September 20, 1987  
  
Charles Air force Base  
  
Utah Desert  
  
Navi had feared for her life and her daughter, who only responds to the name "Kia", ever since Zerin Nikte had taken over the further developments of the project. Kia was being rigorously trained everyday to improve her skills, mentally, physically, and dangerous Tyrusian weapons like the 'zi-nors', 'har-nors', and also, 'arbuses'. It's disgusting enough to see a soldier with a weapon like an arbus, but, a child! It was beyond disgusting. It was horrifyingly disturbing. Her little Kia was only 3 when she first touched one of those weapons. But, it was also disturbing to see Kia, build her mental skills and hone her accuracy with these weapons so easily. To be exact, she was able to do most things easily. Her brain developed much more quickly than normal Tyrusian children do, and it seems like this little bundle of joy was indeed becoming a cruel cold killer, the Dragit's future Super Soldier. Though her brain may be developing quickly, her emotional growth was slow. Navi had only heard Kia cry that one time as a little baby, when Zerin brought her into Konrad's office with an arbus aimed at her head, and the innocent blood seeping out of her small body from a burn she received from that very same weapon. Now, at the age of 5, she had not shown much of her emotions besides a small smile she only used personally for Navi. Kia didn't, or more like couldn't, get angry or frustrated when Zerin scolded or struck her across the face for failing his orders. She only showed a poker-faced look at most times. Navi was in pain. Just watching her Kia grow like this was agonizing. But it would end soon.  
  
Navi has been in contact with other Tyrusians in orbit who were still loyal to Cale-Oosha. They called themselves the 'Ooshat'i, the followers of the true king. She had already gotten information about Akio. There was a chance he was still alive. No, he IS alive! And she knew it. She felt it. But that information came with a price. In desperation, she had exchanged that information with other information she had; some information on Charles Air Force Base. That was her downfall.  
  
She was now on her knees, battered and bruised from various beatings. Her arms were tied behind her back, while two soldiers supported her up. If they didn't, she would have fallen to the ground… and he wouldn't want that. There he stood, towering over the battered scientist, holding the very same arbus he kept in his inner lab coat's pocket. Zerin Nikte, one of General Konrad's lackeys, and sadly, Akio V'Halla's best friend.  
  
They had found out about the information leak Navi had created for the sake of finding her husband. She was arrested a few days ago and was questioned forcefully ever since.  
  
"Navi V'Halla." Zerin uttered in a calm deep voice, "This is your last chance to tell us everything. Tell us about the whereabouts of the Ooshati members you had contacted… then."  
  
Then? What else does this guy want from her?  
  
"Pledge allegiance and loyalty to the Dragit, so you can live."  
  
Live… such a tempting word. But it was not tempting enough to hide the truth behind everything. She would be able to live; however, she would be under his debt. Who knows what he'll ask of her. And her poor little Kia, look at what they've done to her, and what they're about to do. There was also something else…  
  
Years before, Zerin had asked her the first step of Kia-thaama and was bluntly declined. Back then, she was already utterly in love with Akio, and Zernin was not aware of it. Zerin saw this as his best friend betraying him, claiming that Akio had stolen Navi from him. Lies. All lies! His jealousy was so bare. It's so sad, that after all the years passed, he never made amends with a friend who was like a brother, and refused to destroy his feelings for Navi. He was still in love with her, completely and utterly in love. Sadness welled up in her heart. Sadness that she could not return those strong feelings, sadness that such a horrid thing had happened between him and her husband because of a trivial fight, sadness because she knows how badly this man had been mislead to believing that the Dragit was in the right. Power, greed, and jealousy; All of it blinded him, his once pure heart. Just like other Tyrusians following the Dragit.  
  
Navi didn't answer. Zerin knelt on one knee in front of her and brought his face close to her. He looked at her in concern.  
  
"Do not be foolish, Navi." He muttered, "Please… Cooperate."  
  
Navi eyed him, and then let a sad smile appear on her face. There was a long pause then, suddenly,  
  
"The Ooshati members…" she breathed heavily, almost gasping, feeling the pain in her bruised lungs, "… are long gone… They left days ago… to join the Ooshati forces… that were already… in orbit." She paused, "The rest… I… don't know about."  
  
A sign of relief was clear to Zerin. He didn't have to shoot her. All she had to do now was…  
  
"… Swear allegiance and loyalty to the Dragit." He said to her in a soft voice, "We shall be witnesses."  
  
At that, Navi mustered as much strength she could to let out a laugh.  
  
"I refuse." She plainly replied.  
  
"Navi… Please! I don't want to kill you." Zerin insisted.  
  
"But you will… Won't you?"  
  
She was now staring at him straight in the eye. She held up her head towards him and gave him an unreadable smile. Zerin was not sure if she was mocking him, or was it pity, or was it something else. In their foreign tongue, she began to speak harshly with all her strength.  
  
"Why do you insist I live, Zerin?" Her voice was unstable, not surprising with her injuries, but she did not speak in broken sentences, "Is it because you can't let go?"  
  
Zerin slowly got up to his feet, feeling offended.  
  
"Since when did you go so low, Zerin? …So low that you'd not even only betray your true king… but also your best friend?"  
  
Anger rose in Zerin's soul. He didn't know why, but it slowly consumed him from inside, a burning feeling.  
  
"You are weak, Zerin. You are w-" she was cut off when Zerin had pointed his arbus straight at her fore-head.  
  
He was silent. Then he gestured at the third guard standing by a panel by the metal doors. The soldier nodded and pressed a button on the panel.  
  
"I gave you a chance, Navi." His voice was almost a whisper.  
  
He was clearly using all of his strength to keep his anger in. Navi knew he was hot headed at most times, and right now, he was doing an unbelievably good job of keeping himself calm. The metal doors opened and bright light from the next room illuminated into the dim one they were in. Then, two figures where pushed fiercely into the room. They were undistinguishable because of the light behind them. The soldier pressed another button and the doors closed behind them. Again, the room was dim, but now, she could see the two figures that had been thrown into the room. One was a woman. She looked younger than Navi. Her shoulder length hair was a dark brown tone and her eyes where purple which stood out from the fair color of her skin. Her temples were not too deep, and her slanted eyes clearly declared she was Tyrusian. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants and a white lab coat. The other, was a child…  
  
"You will die in front of her." Zerin gruffly uttered.  
  
…with purplish blue eyes with a mysterious jade green shimmer.  
  
Navi's eyes widened in shock as she saw the little girl staring back at her, surprisingly, fearful of what she was seeing.  
  
"Kia…" her voice was small and shaky.  
  
Kia was clinging tightly on the other woman's arm.  
  
"Navi!" The woman cried then turned to Zerin, "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Silence, Professor Tilnik!" Zerin shouted at her.  
  
This woman was called Mier Tilnik. She is one of the scientists in the genetics lab and also Navi's most trusted friend.  
  
"Mommy." The child's voice called out in an almost inaudible voice.  
  
This was too much. It was clear what Zerin had planned to do. She closed her eyes tightly, bowing her head. He didn't want her to suffer alone. Zerin wanted everyone connected to her to suffer. But, Kia? Her little Kia? She wasn't even familiar with the word dead. And now… now… before the very eyes of her beloved child, she was going to die.  
  
"Watch closely little girl." Zerin shouted to the youngster who was close to tears.  
  
"Mommy!" the girl called Kia repeated in a louder voice, yet still quite soft.  
  
"Watch closely as mommy dies!" a sadistic smile appeared on the tall man's face.  
  
"Zerin!!" Professor Tilnik cried in protest.  
  
There was a paused.  
  
"Then say it, Navi!" Zerin shouted impatiently, "SAY IT!!"  
  
Silence. Only Zerin's heavy breathing from his erupting anger could be heard in the room.  
  
"Watch me, my little Kia." She thought deeply in her mind, "Watch me and see the injustice they had done against you… and soon, many others."  
  
"Navi V'Halla!!" Zerin repeated in a louder voice.  
  
"Hail the Dragit…" she slowly said in Tyrusian.  
  
Zerin's stern face slowly showed some signs of relief.  
  
"I'm sorry, Akio…" she thought deeply in her mind  
  
Navi suddenly continued to speak and turned to look at Zerin with eyes blazing in anger and shinning with tears trickling down her face, with a voice thick, yet deep and serious, "…the fraudulent treacherous king!"  
  
Zerin, overwhelmed by anger, gripped the arbus tightly and ordered the weapon to shoot, mentally. A flash of light illuminated the room and quickly returned it to its dimness. Mier let out a scream and tried to cover the eyes of the little girl at her side. But to little avail, the child had seen it. It was a clean yet cruel death. The scent of scorched flesh smothered the room, and the body of the slender, kind-hearted woman was lying lifeless on the cold floor. Her eyes were wide, proof that she had died before hitting the ground. The only evidence of her death was the hole on her fore-head, burnt and black, with smoke emitting from it.  
  
No longer will that motherly smile appear on that gentle face. No longer will she call her "Kia". No longer... not ever…  
  
Those were the thoughts that came across the small child's head. This is what death was. Immediately, Mier Tilnik embraced the child tightly as she started screaming, crying, calling out to her now fallen mother. She was frantically reaching out for her, trying to break free from Mier's grasps. Mier herself began to cry softly. The voice of this child was agonizing to hear. The tiny, usually soft and calm voice was now wailing in pain. It was a harsh feeling. But also, the feelings of this child were understandable to her. Navi, dear Navi was like an older sister to her. She looked up to her a lot.  
  
She desperately hushed the child who still continued to scream and struggle, reaching out her hands to the body of her mother which was growing cold as she lay lifelessly on the ground. Afraid, in suffering, confused, and utterly nameless… this girl's pain could not be easily appeased. She knows this girl only responds to the name "Kia" but her true given name by the military was Project 110, Prototype A. What could she do?  
  
Zerin suddenly marched towards them and then grabbed the child by the arm and struck her with the arbus.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he shouted furiously, "SHUT—UP!!"  
  
The child continued to cry, and fiercely freed herself from the tall man, running away from him and to the side of her mother's body. She shook her by the arm, as if trying to wake her up from a deep sleep. Then… her cries began to soften to small whimpers. She knew what she had to do. She had to accept it, but an unfamiliar feeling overwhelmed her inside, and it made her chest burn excruciatingly when she tried to hold it back. She had to cry. Mier got up from the floor, avoided Zerin's gaze and walked beside the little girl.  
  
"Come now…" she said in a thick voice and kneeled to her side as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let's go… You can't stay like this…"  
  
The child shook her head and stayed where she was.  
  
"Please…"  
  
The child shook her head again, still sobbing.  
  
"Child…" Mier's voice was almost demanding, but greatly pained.  
  
She couldn't stay and see the dead body of her friend any longer, and seeing her friend's daughter in pain wasn't helping either. Suddenly, the child's voice emitted from her tiny mouth. She spoke in Tyrusian, the main language the child knew and said in broken words, just like her heart…  
  
"Little… wait…just… little…"  
  
Mier cried silently to herself again. Zerin had turned his attention away from them as he ordered his men to "clean up the mess". Grief and sheer fury welled up in Mier's soul… as did pity, but only for the little girl. She clenched her hands into fists.  
  
"Zerin… Akio will never forgive you…"  
  
Zerin turned to her with cold eyes.  
  
"Akio… is dead." He uttered calmly, but with an edge in his voice, "Now, get that thing back into the lab where it belongs!"  
  
He turned around and exited the room. The moment the door closed Mier burst into tears, crying loudly. All the sadness she had kept in as much as she can had come out. Even if the other three soldiers were in the room, she cried, unashamed.  
  
  
  
************to be continued*********  
  
*tilts her head to the side* … That came out a little bit harsher than I thought it would be… Anyway, till next time. 


End file.
